Tease
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: Sora was such a fucking tease. (SoraxRiku/teasing/oops Riku doesn't get ass tonight) this will probably be a two shot if I decide to stop being lazy.


Tease, he was such a fucking tease.

"What do you think Riku?" Sora asked looking at him as innocently as he could. No one would be able to miss the evil glint in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. And god he was enjoying it. "Thigh highs or the garter?"

A Halloween party. That is what put them in this situation. Riku knew cross-dressing wasn't something new to his boyfriend. It was usually something he just did around the house though. Occasionally he'd put on a pair of high heels and a cute dress just to get Riku riled up. Of course he usually didn't wear them that long before Riku was dragging him to the couch or pushing him up against the kitchen counter and taking him.

At the party though it's not like he could just start fucking him against the wall with so many people around. Which is exactly why Sora was doing this. He was curious as to how long Riku could hold out before he was dragging him back to their car to fuck.

Of course he wasn't going to let that happen. Roxas wanted Sora over for the night to watch reruns of Buffy the Vampire slayer. So Sora was expecting some amazing sex when he got home after leaving Riku to his own dirty thoughts. Riku didn't know about this plan of course so he was getting more and more excited at the thought of fucking Sora later that night in his cute little French maid outfit.

And as for what Riku was wearing? A butler's outfit. Sora insisted on them matching in some way and Riku was more than relieved to find out he wouldn't be wearing a skimpy maids dress too. He wouldn't be able to take the embarrassment. While everyone would find Sora absolutely adorable and sexy in his maid outfit they'd take one look at Riku and laugh at how ridiculous he'd look.

"Thigh highs," Sora mused, "I'm going to wear the thigh highs." And he proceeded to roll them up his slim legs. Riku watched him hungrily, licking his lips and letting his gaze sweep over his lover's smooth legs. Sora wasn't one for body hair so you could count on his legs being soft and silky. And Riku loved it.

"Your buttons are all wrong Riku."

The taller male looked down at his vest, noting the misplacement. He looked at Sora expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

Sora smirked and crawled across the bed. He slid his hands across his chest before working on undoing the buttons, making sure his ass stuck out tantalizingly. By the quick intake of Riku's breath it worked. He smirked as he unbuttoned the last one and looked up at him innocently.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we won't make it to the party if you keep doing what you're doing."

Sora laughed at that and worked on doing up the vest, "You ready now?"

"Sure, let's get this over with so I can take you back home and fuck you."

_You wish,_ Sora thought. He followed his boyfriend out of their room with a grin on his face and his eyes locked on his ass. _Damn he looks good in those pants. _

Roxas didn't say anything about their plans, already knowing what Sora had planned and smirking when Sora did something that obviously turned Riku on. It was hilarious.

And poor Riku was going insane.

"Come on," Sora purred in his ear. He let his hands travel across his thighs. "Let's go dance."

The taller man clenched his teeth and the rush of desire that swept through him and that small touch. Did Sora want him to go crazy?!

Riku let him lead him into another room. The music was blasting, the lights dimmed, and every so often you'd see a couple bodies grinding together. Sora didn't waste any time dragging his boyfriend into the middle of it, pressing his backside to his crotch. Riku growled low in his throat. Damn it if he kept doing this he'd end up fucking him in the middle of the room. He dug his nails into the smaller boys hips and pulled him tighter against him. Sora couldn't help the gasp that came out of his mouth, swallowed by the music, at his roughness. Maybe just maybe he could...

No! He had to stick with the plan.

He reached up to cup RIku's next, swaying against him and looking up at him with a hungry gaze. His boyfriend's eyes never left his. And god that look in the taller man's eyes was hot.

By the time the party was over Riku was a mess.

He had his arm slung protectivly over Sora as they chatted with Roxas and Axel. The two smaller boys talking heatedly and laughing and Axel was smiling and poking fun at them. Riku on the other hand was anxious to get home, bouncing on his feet and suddenly glad he wore underwear. It made it hard on a little less noticable.

"You ready for tonight?" Sora asked Roxas excitedly.

That caught Riku's attention, "What's tonight?"

"Did I not tell you?" Sora feigned shock, "I'm going over to Roxas's apartment to watch reruns on Buffy the Vampire slayer. I'm not going to be home until around two in the afternoon tomorrow."

The sudden change in Riku's demeaner almost scared him. His eyes went from hungry, to shocked, to pissed, and if it weren't for the promise of rough and amazing sex the next day Sora would have just went home with his boyfriend then.

"You-!"

"Oh look at the time!" Roxas exclaimed, looking at his bare wrist, "the show's going to start here soon! We have to get going Sora!"

"You don't even have a watch-!"

"You're right!" Sora shot him a thankful glance, "We need to get going!"

He placed a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips before running out the door with Roxas trailing at his heels.

"Roxas did that to me once too," Axel told him smirking, "Good luck tonight."

"I'm going to kill him."


End file.
